Cumming Soon
by Satchi Claus
Summary: When Miyavi dumps Gackt, Gackt decides to mope at the movies. But when he finds his ex there with none other than Uruha, things get pretty heated. GakuMyvUru YAOI


_**Note: **This will probably be a very short sugar-induced crack-smut, but oh well. It is amusing and you all can thank 0928soubi for it. When being informed of my sugar-high, she demanded a bribe for my hard-earned points (LONG story, folks!)so...HERE IT IS!!!_

_I do not own the characters, just the general idea._

Cumming Soon To A Theater Near You

Gackt flopped into the velvet seat as the theater darkened and he succumbed to the shadows. Movie trailers began but he didn't seem to notice. He was too busy moping at the loss of his lover earlier; "loss" being the fact that Miyavi had dumped him. At least he had the _whole_ back row to himself... Gackt pouted as a couple perched themselves two seats away. It seemed he couldn't even mope at _the movies_ in peace. Glancing their way, he noticed the two getting _very_...into each other and grumbled.

As the previews dragged on, the dark-haired man in the couple straddled his lover, who began trailing bites and kisses along his neck. When he let out out a moan, Gackt's eyes snapped to them; he _knew_ that moan _anywhere_. Gackt could _now_ make out the ever-so-sexy form of Miyavi along with someone he couldn't quite recognize. Stealthily, Gackt slipped over to the next seat and leaned back, trying to catch a glimpse of Miyavi's new man. His eyes narrowed when the two parted and Uruha's face was revealed.

Uruha lifted Miyavi's shirt and began kissing and nipping at the pale skin. Gackt let out a growl and tossed a piece of popcorn at them. He missed. _Horribly_. Crossing his arms, Gackt turned his attention back to the screen. Miyavi's breathy moans floated by and swam in Gackt's head as they seemed to get louder. Suddenly, the moans seemed muffled.

Gackt risked a glance over to see Miyavi's mouth clamped firmly against Uruha's to prevent more noise as he slid two fingers in and out of his lover. Gackt coughed and cleared his throat, but it was _pointless_. _Just _when Uruha was about to penetrate the raven-haired man, Gackt slammed his popcorn to the floor and slid _right_ next to them.

"Oh, _sure_, you just weren't _wanting_ a relationship." He snarled in a harsh whisper, earning a startled look from the two.

Uruha opened to speak when Miyavi chuckled.

"_I_ wanted sex. _You_ wanted a relationship." *

Gackt and Uruha both stared at the seemingly innocent man in shock. Uruha cleared his throat, getting both their attention.

"Well, uh, if _Miyavi_ doesn't mind, Gackt, you _could_...join us."

Miyavi's eyes seemd to glimmer at the thought and Gackt merely looked..._apalled._

"Gaku-_chaaan_..._maybe_ I'll take you back if you can prove you're _man enough_ for me..." Miyavi prompted.

Gackt felt his competitive nature stirring deep within him. Miyavi leaned over and locked lips with his former love. He let a hand slither into Gackt's pants and began bringing The Magnum to life. Uruha resumed sliding his fingers into Miyavi's entrance and prodding at his prostate as he stroked him with his other hand. Before long, Gackt freed his cock from his pants and pulled Miyavi onto his lap, impaling him on his member. Miyavi let out a cry that echoed around the theater. Gackt didn't seem to care.

With one hand, he held Miyavi at an angle so he could hit him hard and deep. The other hand busied itself with reaching over and _furiously_ creating friction with Uruha's cock. He had the two men panting and moaning. The _more_ Miyavi moaned, the harder he slammed into him. People in the lower rows were beginning to _stare_. Uruha came in Gackt's hand and Gackt reached up, sticking a cum-coated finger into Miyavi's mouth. As Miyavi sucked the white substance from his hand, Gackt began jerking him off.

The movie had stopped and the lights were slowly coming on as Miyavi came. A few fangirls screamed and snapped pictures with their phones. _Most _of the guys ran out to throw up. A few remained behind to watch, however. At that moment, _just_ before Gackt could come, a few of the staff strode in and kicked the trio out.

Miyavi dragged Gackt and Uru behind the theater, _begging_ for more. _However_, Gackt had pushed The GazettE's guitarist and was _fiercely _making out with him. Miyavi watched, dejected, as his lover was whisked away by his ex. Miyavi wandered away as the two began having hot, undescribable sex _right there_.

The staff confiscated _all_ phones and extracted the pictures from each and every one. No one _really_ knows what happened with them. Word _is_, however, that Hyde bought them and distributed them to fans at a VAMPS concert, along with his VAMPS condoms.

And, every weekend, Gackt and Uruha have _hot steamy_ _sex_ in a theater...

...near you.

_*** Special Note: **I strongly DO NOT believe that Miyavi would really be so cruel. It was all just for fun. So, no hate mails/reviews please. Kay, thanks._


End file.
